Against The Wind
by nam2my
Summary: Jack Atlas, a dueling champion, has his work cut out for him when Yusei, a mysterious young man, appears on his doorstep. Yusei's past is shrouded in mystery, yet for some reason he seems to know Jack, and says that Jack betrayed him. Will Jack discover Yusei's past connection with him? And will these two unlikely people, form an ever lasting bond. Jack x Yusei, Crow x Kalin
1. Prologue - Against The Wind

Authors Note: This is my first ever fanfic, and i know it's probably riddled with mistakes - spelling and grammar - if any of you happen to spot a mistake please let me know and i will fix it/them ( i did look through it but im not the best at spelling or grammar). Also any pointers on how to improve are VERY welcome. If - by some random stroke of luck - you like my story, you may have to wait for a while for the next chapter, as my exams are starting next week so i won't be able to write as much. :( I would also like to say that both the title and the chapter names have come from Yu-Gi-Oh cards.

Disclaimer: In no way does Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's belong to me, it all belongs to it's creators (of which i'm not one) Also i do not own anything to do with the card names, except a copy of some of the cards.

Prologue – Against The Wind

Jack looked up, when the door bell rang cutting through the silence of his apartment. It was ten in the evening, not really the time for social calls. The walk to the door was not nearly long enough for Jack to work out who would be calling at such an unfavorable hour. As he opened the door he was struck by the thought, that opening the door to god knows who, might not be the smartest thing he had ever done. The door bell rang again, impatiently this time, signaling that whoever was Jack's unwelcome guest was, was fed up of waiting for the nineteen year old, to get a grip and open the door. Upon opening the door a strange, yet welcome sight met his eyes, two armed policemen and one cute eighteen year old boy, with spiky black hair interspersed with gold highlights.

Yusei Fudo was fed up of having to stand on his ex-friend's front porch, waiting for the asshole to get a move on and open the door. After having been caught by the police trying to sneak through Jack Atlas's land, they had to waltz him up to Jack's front door just so they could have the gratification of seeing him right where he didn't wanted to be. The door was violently thrown open, and there stood Jack, bad mood and all.

"Ah gentlemen, an honor as always, but may I ask for what reason are you here before my door at such an unseasonable hour?" Yusei shuffled back and forth under the smirking gaze of his once best friend.

"We caught this scumbag trying to sneak onto the grounds of your house. He pleads innocent but we caught him red handed there is no way the courts will allow this to go unpunished." The taller of the two police officers, yanked him forward, and into the light streaming out the front door.

"I did no such..." Yusei tried to defend himself, but was silenced when the officer clipped him on the ear. Yusei looked pleadingly up into Jack's face, silently begging for him, to help him, but that only made Jack smirk even more.

With a cute, embarrassed and angry boy on his door step, Jack couldn't help but smirk, his bad mood almost instantly dissipating. What an exciting turn of events in his presently boring life, being one of Neo Domino's most prominent duelists led to his having everything handed to him on a silver platter, turning his life into a boring monotonous routine. Inwardly chuckling Jack decided he'd have some fun with this, thinking carefully over his options before answering.

"I believe that there has been some mix up, I invited my old Yusei here for a little catch up. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but you can let him go now" Inwardly smirking the only thoughts that Jack was thinking were: 'try get out of this one Yusei'.

Gritting his teeth, Yusei stepped out of range of the policemen and into the den of the traitorous Jack Atlas. Knowing he had no other option but to join Jack in the house, while looking willing, or risk being sentenced to who nows how long in jail. He couldn't believe he had to suffer through the humiliation of knowing that Jack knew, that he hadn't come for a nice friendly chat. Yusei was becoming more and more nervous, wondering if Jack might recognise him after all these years and changes he had been through, he knew that, if he did Yusei wouldn't be able to go back to Satellite this time. Stepping into the hallway of the small but lavish house, Yusei turned around to see that Jack had bid the officers farewell, and had shut the door behind them, leaving the two of them alone together in the house. Turning to face Jack, the first thing Yusei could think to say was:

"How do you know my name?" eyeing Jack accusingly, Yusei waited for his answer. It wasn't long before Jack began to speak.

"You have become one of the most well known duelists in all of Neo Domino. Everyone has heard of the boy who came from the slums of satellite and who has become a dueling champion. So much so, it would have been almost weird for me not to recognise you." Gesturing to the living room Jack continued speaking.

"With all that you have done as a duelist, it's surprising we haven't come across each other sooner."

All the while Jack continued speaking, he never noticed just how angry and irritable Yusei was becoming, he never realised that Yusei was a bomb about to go off, until it was already to late.


	2. Chapter 1 - Thunder Crash

Authors Note:I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, but this will be yaoi. I know i said i might take a while for my next chapters as i have exams, but i felt evil leaving you with only the prologue.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, it belongs to its rightful owners, which im still not one of.

Warnings: OOCness and a bit of swearing.

Chapter 1 – Thunder Crash

"HOW COULD YOU THINK I THAT I'D EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN" Yusei screamed across the room, before snatching up a ornamental vase and throwing it as hard as he could at Jack's head. Fortunately for Jack,he was able to get his head out of the way in time, unfortunately he didn't notice the book that was also thrown at him. While doubling over clutching his chest, he managed to form words.

"What the HELL is up with you?, and what do you mean 'after what you have done'?. I don't even know you." Wheezing Jack stood up to face the angered boy, ducking to avoid another thrown object (this time aimed at his head), to confront him. Yusei only seemed to get worse as Jack spoke, steam was almost coming out his ears, his face was red and he had yet another object in his grasp ready to throw at Jack again. Quickly Jack stepped forward and grabbed Yusei's hands, extricated another one of his books from Yusei's fingers, before repeating what he said a moment before, only this time he made sure Yusei was listening.

"Don't play dumb, I know, you know who I am. After all you were the one who ruined my life here in Neo Domino, the first time. I won't let you ruin my life here this time.". With this final remark he tore his hands from Jack's, spun around on his heel and stalked out of the house, before slamming the door behind him.

Scratching his head Jack went to sit down in his favorite chair, to think out the anomaly that was Yusei Fudo, champion duelist and now apparently one of his old acquaintances. 'Who could he be? I'd remember someone that good looking, and I had never heard his name in my life before, until he became well known as a dueling champion and then it was almost impossible not to hear of him.' Standing up Jack made his up his mind to do something he hadn't done since he left school. Grabbing his phone off the coffee table he hit the first number on speed dial and got ready to spill out all his troublesome thoughts to the one person he could always count on to help.

"Hello Mother"

'That Bastard' Slamming the door behind him, Yusei stalked back over the property towards his duel runner. Snatching his helmet, he shoved down over his head, before kicking the engine into gear, and it wasn't long before he was racing down town. Just letting his worries slip away as he tore down the highway, doing anything he could think of to forget about Jack and his traitorous ways.

'That Bastard. How could he think, he could fool me into believing that he had never met me before! Sure he had changed his name, and he had matured a bit, but he hadn't changed so much he was unrecognisable. And, as well as Jack knew him, he should be able to tell who he is without too much difficulty. Or maybe he was giving his once friend too much credit, true he was a genius and a dueling legend, but that doesn't mean he knows everything. And there was nothing to say that he hadn't forgotten him after he made a mockery of him'

Slowing his duel runner down, Yusei pulled to a stop outside his cousin's house. Hoping desperately that Crow was in (and that he didn't have his boyfriend over) as Yusei needed to let out his frustration, and as Crow was the closest to him, that duty fell to him. Walking up the steps to the house, he knocked on the door, waiting for Crow to get a move on and open the door. As he waited he thought over the nights events starting with being wrongly accused by the police officers, being dragged up to face Jack, facing Jack himself, with all his pompous ways and self-righteousness, then his insult about not recognising him and about not knowing what he had done to Yusei's life a misery.

Sighing Yusei turned back to face the door just as it started to open, revealing a shortish boy with a mass of spiky orange hair. Stepping aside Crow silently let Yusei into his house, leading him down the hall and into the living room, before turning around to face Yusei with a meaningful stare.

"You saw him again, didn't you?" Crow was usually a laid back guy, but anything to do with Yusei had Crow serious, especially if it had anything to do with Jack.

Sighing, Yusei had no other option but to tell Crow all of it, exactly as it happened. His shoulders slumping Yusei relayed everything that had happened to him, before slumping down into Crow's black leather couch, to await his verdict. As Crow processed everything Yusei had told him, it gave Yusei the perfect opportunity to look around his cousin's home. Crow's living room was nicely, if modestly furnished, with a couch and an arm chair (which was usually occupied by Crow's long time boyfriend: Kalin), but which was now occupied with a thoughtful looking Crow. The rest of Crow's living room was mostly taken up with bookcases over flowing with books of all shapes and sizes (this was an addition made by Kalin, as he spent most of his time with Crow), and pictures of Crow with various people: there was one of Crow and Yusei, one of Crow and Kalin and several hundred of Crow with the kids from the local orphanage. If there was one thing Crow liked above all things, was looking after, and playing with children, it was his favorite past time, and he enjoyed teaching them Duel Monsters, giving them an opportunity for when they were older.

Turning back to look at Crow it appeared that he had come to a conclusion. Straightening up, he gave Crow his full attention.

"Alright spill" Yusei sighed, just wanted to get this over and done with, so that he could get on and find away around another awkward confrontation.

"This is my own belief, so don't jump down my throat for saying this, but I think you should speak to him and explain what happened, if he doesn't remember, and get his side of what happened."

Authors Note: I also forgot to mention this in my last chapter, but please R&R it is much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2 - Souls of the Forgotten

Authors Note:ok, heres the next chapter. I had a bit of trouble uploading this, as by the time i had finished typing it up, we had run out of bandwidth (which really annoyed me), but i got it up anyway, YAY XD Same as usual, if you spot a mistake please tell me so i can fix it.

Warnings: OOCness, and a tiny bit of swearing, and general Yaoi.

Disclaimer: Again i do Not own Yugioh, it belongs to its rightful owners which non of them are me. (How many times do i have to say this?)

Chapter 2 – Souls of the Forgotten

After setting his phone down, Jack slumped into his couch. Talking with his mother always left him feeling drained, but usually it helped him overcome what ever had been bothering him. It failed today, not only did he disturbed his mothers rest, he also came no closer to figuring out an answer to his problem.

'Stupid Yusei, coming here and making me feel confused. Doesn't he know I hate being confused? Damn you Yusei, I hate you for making me unsure.' Standing up, Jack decided that it was time to get some rest, he had a big duel coming up tomorrow, with an anonymous duelist and he didn't want to lose from lack of sleep. As far as he was concerned the duelist that was Yusei Fudo, and the mystery that surrounds him, could wait till tomorrow.

Jumping out of his seat, Yusei stared at Crow, as if he had grown an extra head. All the while he was trying to comprehend what had made Crow answer in such a ridiculous fashion, and if he had even heard him correctly.

"Have you forgotten what he did to me? Have you forgotten what I had to endure because of it? How could you even suggest such a thing?" Yusei's voice was rising higher in pitch, the angrier he became. Crow would have found it amusing, if the blunt of Yusei's anger was not directed at him. When it appeared that Crow wasn't going to answer him, he started reaching towards the first throw-able object that he could reach. Sighing, Crow stood up to face Yusei, holding his hands up in a placating manner, looking nervously around, he began to speak, quietly at first but picking up volume, the more confident he became.

"Yusei, I know he treated you badly, and made your life a misery by his actions, but he was your friend, in fact you two were best friends, you had the same interests, and are very good and talented duelists. Don't you think he deserves at least a bit of your time explaining to him how his actions affected you? After all do you know his reasons for what he did?" As soon as he finished speaking, Crows entire body relaxed, as if he had just gotten off his chest, something that had been bothering him for years (which it had). It made Yusei feel guilty, all this time he had only been thinking of Jack's actions towards himself and how he had betrayed him, not once had he stopped to think how his thoughts and feelings would affect his cousin.

"I'm sorry Crow, I've been so selfish. All this time I've only been thinking about myself and how Jack miss treated me. Not once did I think about, Kalin, Leo or Luna, and it makes me feel like horrible friend to realise just how much about you four I took for granted. So I'll take your advice, I will talk to Jack, I can't promise when it'll be, but I will speak to him."Turning around, Yusei made his way to the door, with one look back to see Crow's stupefied expression, he left.

Upon leaving the house, Yusei was almost blinded by the lights of another vehicle coming in the drive. When he was able to see again Yusei was able to identify the vehicle as a duel runner, and the driver as Kalin Kessler, Crow's long time boyfriend. Stepping around his duel runner, Kalin walked towards Yusei before coming to a stop beside him. He was wearing his usual black trench coat, with his gray hair hidden behind his helmet.

Turning to face him, Yusei started to greet him, but before he could get the words out Kalin started to speak.

"I got a phone call about half an hour ago, from the anonymous duel tournament. Apparently they've had a cancellation from one of their duelists, and they wanted to know if I knew anyone who would be willing to take his place." Kalin stopped speaking when he noticed Yusei's confused expression.

"Whats wrong? What is there to be confused about?" Yusei looked guilty for a second, for interrupting what Kalin had been talking about.

"Nothing, just that I don't know what any of this has to do with me." Yusei received an 'are you kidding?' look from Kalin.

"Oh nothing, except that you just happen to be one of the most prominent duelists at the moment, or that you have never lost a duel, or that you are considered to be the best duelist Neo Domino has had since the 'King', otherwise known as Jack Atlas."

When he arrived home, all Yusei could think about: was Jack. Every word, every look, every conversation the two of them ever had came flooding back to him.

_'Yusei was walking to the cafeteria with his friends: Jack, Kalin and Bruno. Lately Yusei had been having weird feelings about a certain blonde, the only explanation he and his cousin Crow could come up with, was that he had feelings towards the pompous ass that was Jack Atlas. It was true, that when ever Yusei set eyes on Jack, his heart rate would pick up and he felt a fluttering of nervous butterflies._

_All the time Yusei was thinking over his predicament, he never noticed his friends had stopped talking and had been trying to get his attention._

"_Shou..., Shou..., are you even listening to us?" Jolted out of his reverie, Yusei looks around at his friends. They were all looking at him with varying degrees of concern, Jack being the least concerned one. This didn't bother Yusei, as it was well known that Jack never showed his emotions to anybody._

"_Are you ok? You've been zoning out on us quite a bit recently. We're worried about you Shou." The concerned faces of Bruno and Kalin were searching his expression for any sign of what was wrong._

"_It's nothing, really. I just haven't been getting enough sleep." Noticing the incredulous looks from both Bruno and Kalin, he added._

"_That, and I've had something important on my mind recently. Nothing to worry about, just what I'm going to do when I leave. I was thinking of pursuing a career in mechanics, nothing serious, just a few repairs every now and again to help with the money situation." Although sceptical, Kalin and Bruno decided that, that was the best answer they were going to get out of him, Jack on the other hand looked thoughtful. The one thought running through Yusei's head at that particular moment was 'Oh god, please say he hasn't worked it out? Please say that I haven't been that obvious?'._

_The conversation at the table carried on as usual from that point on flowed easily. With no more awkward questions from his friends, Yusei was able to relax and enjoy the meal and the light teasing he received from his friends due to his choice of being a mechanic, when he had the brains to be the Neo Domino's best scientist. The topic was dropped, until they had finished eating and had cleared away their things. As he was about to follow his friends out of the canteen, he was stopped by Jack's hand on his shoulder. Yusei raised a quizzical eyebrow at Jack's behaviour._

"_What is it Jack? What do you need?" When Kalin and Bruno noticed that Jack and Yusei weren't with them, turning around they were stopped by the look sent their way by Jack. Turning back around to face Yusei he started to speak._

"_You can't keep lying about why you have been zoning out on us. You might be able to trick those two into believing that story of yours, but I've known you longer, and I can tell that something is seriously wrong with you. So cut the crap and just tell me already." Jack's face was - as usual - expressionless, but Yusei knew that Jack would not let Yusei leave the room until he told him what had been bothering him. Sighing Yusei got ready to tell Jack all about his feelings, all that he could hope now was that Jack returned his feelings, even if only slightly._

"_Fine, you were right what might future occupation was not the thing that had me so distracted. On the other hand it was something just as life changing." At this he got a raised eyebrow from Jack, but no verbal response was forth coming. Clearing his throat, Yusei continued on._

"_Thetruthisthatiloveyou." Yusei ran the entire sentence together out of nerves, then realised that he would have to translate it anyway and was just causing himself more embarrassment._

"_What I meant to say, is that I've had feelings for you for a long time, but recently those feelings have changed and I find that I love you." Noticing Jacks stunned expression Yusei rushed on._

"_If you don't feel the same, thats ok, I don't expect anything from you either way." Stopping to catch his breath, Yusei looked up see Jack's expression. His face was blank again, and he just stood there, staring blankly in front of him. Yusei was getting desperate for an answer, and was about to ask for Jack's opinion, when Jack himself opened his mouth. Instead of the answer he was hoping for, all he received was a deep rumbling laugh._

"_You can't be serious?" When Yusei only nodded, Jack threw his head back and laughed full out, this caught a lot of peoples attention, but not as much as what Jack did next. Raising his voice Jack yelled out to the entire cafeteria._

"_Guess what, our little Shou is a faggot." Yusei couldn't believe his ears as Jack shouted out his secret. Everyone was looking at him now, most were laughing out right, a smaller portion were sniggering quietly and a very few (Kalin and Bruno included) looked at him with pity, knowing that he would never be respected again at school, and in most of Neo Domino, when the news got out. Burning with rage and humiliation, Yusei tore out of the canteen and the school, heading to the one place he knew he would get peace._

From that day on school was never the same for Yusei again, he was constantly being bullied and picked on, the worst thing being that the teachers knew it was going on but did nothing to stop it. In fact they encouraged it, and a few even participated in it. It was not, to say, all bad, he made a few new friends with people in a similar situations or who were sympathetic. As for Bruno and Kalin, Bruno completely rejected Jack after that and hung around Yusei as much as ever, Kalin on the other hand had tried to smooth things over between the two but to no avail, that is not to say he agreed with Jack's actions, only that he didn't want to give up his friendship to either boy. Kalin had, in fact told Jack that he had made a grave mistake, and that he would regret it in the future, no one was sure what that was supposed to mean.

Even with the support of his friends Yusei couldn't make it through the two remaining years of school, and made the decision to go stay with his cousin in Satellite, where he made even more new friends, the most important ones being Leo and Luna. Crow had always thought Jack a pompous ass, and a piss poor friend, but had some how convinced Yusei to go speak with Jack about what had happened.

Sighing, Yusei thought back on his reasons for returning to Neo Domino City, the main one being Crow's and Kalin's wedding, the two of them had met when Kalin and Bruno had helped move all of Yusei's stuff to Satellite, the two had hit it off right away and had been going out from about a month since they first met. The second reason had been the want to see his old friends again, Leo and Luna had moved to Neo Domino so they could become better duelists, Bruno had started his own garage, and had offered Yusei a job as soon as he moved back. The last and final reason, was so he could publicly humiliate Jack by beating him in a game of duel monsters.

Yawning in defeat, Yusei got ready for bed, so that he could be up bright and early for the duel he had been unwillingly entered into. Turning off the light, Yusei said goodnight to the world.

AUTHORS NOTE: i hope you enjoyed it. i more than likely wont post anything during may as i will be revising for and taking my exams. please R&R, and hopefuly ill get my next post up before too long.


	4. Chapter 3 - Share The Pain: Part 1

Author's Note: I'm SO sorry for the long wait! Unfortunately i have been suffering horrendous writers block, and so i am having problems completing this chapter. But because im so nice i decided i would put up the first half of this chapter anyway, as an apology.

Disclaimer: as previously mentioned i do NOT own YU GI OH 5DS.

warning there is swearing present in this chapter

Chapter 3 – Share the Pain

Sitting up quickly, Jack looked hastily around his room, looking for the noise that had woken him up. He had been having the best dream he had ever had. The dream had been centered around Yusei, the beautiful young duelist that he hoped to further an acquaintance with, although at the moment that wasn't looking too promising. Yusei had been dueling against him in the anonymous duel, and Yusei had just lost to him. The thrill that gave him was amazing, conquering that self-possessed, young duelist was going to be Jack's new dream.

'I can't think about that yet, I have a duel to participate in, and a school reunion to attend.' A thought suddenly struck him. 'Oh God, please say 'he' won't be there? I don't think I could stand to see him, not after what I did to him.'

* * *

Rolling out of bed, Yusei groaned, remembering he was being forced to attend an anonymous duel in the evening, but that wasn't the worst of it: the duel was going to be part of a school reunion, HIS school reunion, filled with all the people who had mocked and bullied him for his sexuality, and not to mention, worst of all HE would be there, and he had promised Crow that he would speak to him about their past, next time they saw each other.

Deciding he'd better get a move on, if he wanted to get to the garage in time for work, he stood up and headed towards the bathroom, grabbing clean clothes on the way. Walking out of the bathroom he grabbed his keys, and his deck off the coffee table, before rushing out of his apartment and down towards his D-Wheel. He started off his D-Wheel, and before long he was tearing his way along the highway towards Bruno's. Bruno owned a small garage, just inside the city limits. It was only a small place but it had a reputation for being one of the best places to go when you need repairs. Bruno lived above the garage in a one roomed apartment, he had blue hair and was always cheerful. He had offered Yusei the option to work at the garage, as soon as he had heard that Yusei was moving back to Neo Domino.

Pulling up outside the garage, Yusei removed his helmet and headed towards the door, pulling out his keys as he went. He paused outside the door when he heard arguing coming from the other side. One voice he recognised as definitely Bruno's, the other was familiar, but he couldn't place it. He was about to go in when, he heard his own name mentioned. Pausing to wonder why Bruno was arguing about him (in fact why he was arguing at all), he shrugged and pushed the door open, inside frozen in mid argument were Bruno, Leo and Luna. Leo and Bruno were having what appeared to be an intense battle of words, while Luna was leaning against the wall with her arms folded, trying to ignore the squabbling duo in front of her. Noticing the reason for their argument walking in, Bruno and Leo froze on the spot, before trying to act innocent. Luna rolled her eyes at the two, before turning to Yusei and giving him a hug.

"Hello Yusei. Leo and I thought we'd come down and see you today, and cheer you on for tonights duel." Yusei had to bend down to return Luna's hug, as she only reached his waist.

"How did you know I was going to be dueling today? After all, I only found out last night" Confusion swamped his thoughts as he wondered just how the three of them found out. Because obviously that was what Leo and Bruno had been arguing over when he had come in. Seeing a guilty expression cover the faces of the three, made Yusei even more curious. Seeing that Yusei wasn't going to let them off Bruno decided to take the initiative and began to explain.

"Well... I knew the school reunion was coming up, but I didn't want to mention it to you in case you went all weird on us again, so I spoke to Kalin this morning and asked him if you were going. To which he answered yes, as you were going to participate in the anonymous duel." Bruno was looking increasingly worried as the words tumbled from his lips, worrying in case something he said set Yusei off. And he was right to worry, or at least he would have been if they had had this conversation the morning before, but Yusei's talk with Crow had made Yusei realise just how irrationally he had been acting over the entire 'Jack' incident.

"Don't worry about it, I would have told you anyway. Also I would like to apologise to all three of you." Confusion shone on the faces of his three companions.

"What are you talking about Yusei?" Yusei inwardly smiled at how willing Bruno was to stand up for him even when he didn't know what was going on. As soon as Bruno stopped speaking Luna began.

"Yeah, Bruno's right. What have you even done to be sorry for? You're always so good and kind to people."

Luna was looking at Yusei as if he had grown an extra head. Sighing Yusei began to speak.

"I know you all believe me to be a wonderful person who only thinks about other people, but thats not true. I was speaking with Crow last night when I realised I had made you all suffer because of my run in with Jack. I never stopped to think how it all affected you, and only thought of my own misery, and for that I'm sorry." The silence was deafening, as the three of them pieced together exactly what Yusei had meant. It wasn't long until cries of outrage were heard from all around, Leo's and Bruno's were exceptionally loud.

"What the hell are you talking about Yusei? You have never done that, in fact we were glad you thought about yourself for once, you're so good and kind to everyone, you never stop to think about yourself. Also you haven't over reacted about Jack, he rightly deserves every bit of hatred you send his way. The pompous oaf only thinks of himself, of how HE looks to the rest of Neo Domino, never thinking how his words would affect or hurt others."

" You deserve to have some time to think about yourself once in a while, besides if I was in your position, I would never have let the bastard get away with it. We all know the bastard will get everything he deserves when you cream him in a duel in front of all of Neo Domino. So don't let him beat you. You are in the right, he is in the wrong." Luna's face was getting redder and redder, the more Leo was swearing, until she was the colour of a ripe tomato. Unfortunately for Leo he didn't notice the warning signs until it was too late.

"LEO, what have I told abut your language" Jumping a mile high, Leo guiltily turned to face his sister, before noticing the look of rage on her face and taring out of the garage, Luna right behind him. As soon as the two of them were out of site, Bruno turned to Yusei and began to speak.

"Look, I know you think that you have some how forgot about are feelings through all that has happened these last few years, but we were hurt and betrayed by Jack as well, and you did nothing that we, ourselves would not do. You always think about others, and believe that because you thought about yourself for once in your life, you were neglecting us. The truth is that we hate Jack as much as you do, we just keep quiet so you can come to terms with how he treated you." Stepping closer, Bruno wrapped his arms around Yusei before continuing.

"I'm really sorry we couldn't do anything about it, and that we weren't always there for you. We just want you to get past it in one piece, or in as much of one piece as you can manage." With that Bruno let go of him, and turned back towards the D-Wheel he had been building from scratch for the last few weeks. Looking over his shoulder, Bruno directed one last comment towards his old friend.

"Now stop sulking and get back to work, I don't pay you to slack off." Chuckling Yusei turned to his own project, before losing himself in it for the rest of the day.


End file.
